This invention relates to a decoration lamp netting, and more particularly, this invention relates to a decoration lamp netting which contains a plurality of decoration lamps.
A conventional lamp netting for a Christmas tree has a serial decoration lamp assembly disposed on a fabric. However, the fabric has a plurality of holes to receive the respective clamps. Furthermore, the fabric will fall down under a strong wind while the fabric is placed outdoors.